Missing You
by xXeeveecuteXx
Summary: Drew was away from Hoenn. For about two weeks, he hasn't called May. So, May got worried and start being lonely. What will happened? Will it be a happy day or more? CS one-shot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF! Emerald Out


**Me: Hello everybody! Let's have a birthday party today! Oh never mind that and this is a short one shot about... JUST READ TO KNOW! **

**May: Didn't you have something to say? **

**Drew: She has nothing to say...**

**Me: My OC, Emerald, will enter the story since... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**May: Happy birthday!**

**Drew: ...**

**Me: No happy birthday for me, Drew?**

**Drew: No..**

**Me: Kay then. Spotlight!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Missing You<strong>

**May's POV**

I sat at my chair sadly. Only one person was in my mind. Drew. His gone for the time being because he needs to travel around Kalos and I respect him for that...

But...

I start missing him since he's not calling me for two weeks. I wonder what happened to him...

I look at my phone. Maybe I should talk to someone? The first person who came to my mind was 'Emerald'. I start dialing her number. Then I press the call button...

"Hello?" A voice from the phone ask

"Hi, Emerald! Its me, May!" I said

"Oh, Hi May! Need anything?" She asked

"I just need... Someone to... Talk to..." I said

"About what?" She again asked

"About... something that made me sad..." I answer

"Okay then." She said before hanging up

* * *

><p>I waited until I heard a knock from the door. I open it to see Emerald looking calm as always.<p>

"Come in..." I said as I open the door wide for her. She just nod and got inside.

"So, what is it making you sad?" She ask while sitting on a chair. I sat down

"Drew..." I said

"Wait-what? Did he-"

"NOO! He didn't!" I said cutting her off...

"I was about to say 'got in to trouble'..." She murmur.

"He wasn't calling me for two weeks and I'm worried about how is he..." I said as I look down.

"Don't worry about it too much. It'll make you depressed..." She said, with a worried tune.

"I'm just... really... worried..." I said. She sigh

"If you're worried, why don't you try calling him?" She ask

"He wasn't answering..." I said

"Just give him time. Don't worry..." Emerald said. She look at the time.

"Oh I better go now. Talk to you later..." She said as she walk away. Then she stop at the door way.

"Don't worry too much..." She said as she walk away.

"Maybe I should take a walk ..." I murmur

* * *

><p>I sat on a near by bench. I've been lonely since Drew left. I miss him so much. I sigh and just lean on the bench. I pull out my phone and put on my eat phones and start listening to the song 'Red' by Taylor Swift. It reminds me of how I feel about Drew. I know he'll be okay, but who can stop me from worrying about my lover?<p>

Wait... What?! Where did that word come from?

I open my eyes rapidly when I felt something tap me. I turn around to see Dawn grinning at me. She looks really happy.

"What makes you so happy today?" I ask

"Guess!" She said as she sat next to me.

"About Paul?" I ask

"I would be really happy if it is, but no..." She answer

"Hmm...about romance?" I asked

"Nope.."

"Hmm... AH I KNOW! FOOD?!" I ask once again

"NOOO! CAN'T YOU STILL GUESS?!" She burst

"...no?" I said. She sigh

"I'm now a Fashion designer!" She said happily

"OMG! Congrats!" I said with a smile

"THANKS! LET'S CELEBRATE!" She said as she drag me towards a restaurant.

* * *

><p>I looked at my plate. I don't have energy to touch it. It's like my energy was being drained by sadness.<p>

"Hey are you alright?" She asked. I snap out my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I said as I fake a smile

"Don't fake a smile! You haven't touch your food!" She said as she looked at me close. "Did something wrong happened?!"

"N-nothing!" I said

"Are you sure?!" She ask

"..."

"Hmnp! Tell me!" She burst. I sigh.

"Okay... Fine... It's because of..." I looked down.

"Of who?" She ask

"Drew..." I look up to see what her reaction was.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, getting the attention of the people around. She blush and apologize for what she did. Then she looked back at me.

"Are you kidding me?!" She asked

"No..." I said

"What did the guy did?!" She ask

"He's not calling me for almost two weeks..." I said sadly

"He's going to die for making you sad!" She said angrily

"No!" I said. "Its just..."

"Ah! I know something that would make you happy! Follow me!" She said, but instead of me following her, she dragged me with her.

* * *

><p>I was blindfolded as Dawn guid me towards...who knows. She stopped and I stopped too.<p>

"Can I put off the blindfold?" I asked

"Sure!" She said as she giggled. I open my eyes and look around to see Dawn gone.

"Dawn? Are you still here?" I asked

"She's gone, but I'm here." A very familiar voice said. I turn around to see the one I've misd. Drew...

"DREW!" I run up to him and hug him tight. I started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry? Did you miss me?" He ask as he hug me back. I let go.

"Why aren't you calling? You made me so worried!" I said.

"Look I was planning for a thing is did I surprise you?" He ask as he smirk. I miss his smirk...

"Of course!" I said happily. I was so shock when I felt something warm at my lips. Then I realise it was Drew's lips. I close my eyes and kiss him back.

"Awww! The two love birds!" I hear someone said. I pull away from him.

"NOOO! You ruin it!" Another one said.

"I'm actually going to do that first..." ANOTHER ONE SAID?!

I turn around to see Marina, Dawn and Emerald (who look uninterested) watching us. I blush

"How long have you been watching us?" I ask

"I'm not watching..." Emerald said

"Uh... Long enough?" Marina answered

"How about... WHEN YOU TWO ARE KISSING?!" Dawn yelled.

"Uh..." We two looked at each other. And that's how it ends to a happy, but annoying day...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Tada! The End!<strong>

**May: Uh...**

**Drew:...**

**Me: What? Anyway! Please Review! Just for a birthday gift! Or just greet me a Happy Birthday!**

**~* Emerald Out *~**


End file.
